Loki'd
by swallowdale
Summary: Imprisoned after the events of the avengers Loki has set out to escape. But with Heimdall able to watch his every move the only way to escape would be a risky mind transfer with a being almost identical to himself. Tom Hiddleston. Now Complete! I would love some comments by the way. Enjoy... ALERT SEQUEL IS NOW UP! "A CHANGE OF FATE"!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first proper fan fiction so I'd love some reviews and ways to improve. There will probably be some slip ups so be kind but do point them out to me so I can fix them. Set after the avengers...Note: I have not seen Thor the Dark World so may seem out of sync. Tom Hiddleston in a universe where they have not had the invasions or attacks but writers have made movies about them instead. **

* * *

A number of days had passed since Loki has been returned to Asgard and he was already becoming bored. Having been sentenced to imprisonment with 'comforts' (which he was exploiting enormously) was like torture to a God of Mischief. The boredom having set in Loki was trying to find a way to entertain himself in his tiny cell, his usual trick of cloning was not fooling the guards as Heimdall had turned his eye upon the god and informed the guards of any trick. The only thing he could not detect was Loki's thoughts so he used them to concoct a plan.

He had heard of other universes where ones actions produced a similar action taking the form of a story or dream. If he could swap himself with that incarnation of himself he could gain freedom and his double would be stuck in his very place, this cell without anyone being any wiser. Heimdall would suspect nothing provided he could avoid using the bifrost to do this. Easier said than done. But Loki knew of some magic which could allow this mind swap. First to find this other Loki.

Another week passed with failed attempts to find his other self until one night, in a dream no less, he found him. Both met on the fields of Asgard wandering in the woods. Loki grinned, this other man must be having the same dream as him allowing them to inhabit the same body. It was only a matter of time before the other became aware of his presence.

**_Who are you to be inside my head pathetic mortal_**

Oh this was rich the other thought himself Loki in the dream state. _I am Loki of Asgard and you will find this is my mind you mewling quim_

**_I demand the truth do not try my patience for I am_**

_The God of Mischief yes I am aware being that very person myself_

**_Proof then for if not you will be subjected to your wildest terrors_**

Loki (actual Loki) sighed inwardly. Whoever this mortal was he was clearly not grasping the situation they found themselves in. To move things faster he decided to share his memories with 'the mortal' for proof. As he had hoped the mortal finally believed him, though still thought himself another Loki. Loki knew he was not as 'the mortal' was from Midgard and had a shorter life span. Becoming mortal would have to be a challenge to face once he was in the others body. He hoped magic would solve it as he was experimenting with the idea of a mind and soul transfer allowing an extension in his life years and the transfer of his magical abilities. But only when the transfer was complete would he know if he had been successful.

_You believe my name now so listen here. It is most interesting to be drawn to face myself and I would like to know more. I wish to enter this dream state with you in one midgardian week _That should give him enough time to pull together his plan._ Surely you thirst for knowledge as I do._

**_I agree Loki but why do we not continue this now and delve further into each other lives._**

_This connection is weak and I fear for the safety of our communication. Heimdall may be listening at this very moment, I will need to ensure a safe connection for our next meeting._

**_But surely Heimdall is not a mind reader he could not access this realm_**

_Different powers in different worlds it seems brother. But now I must leave you, a weeks time..._

He allowed himself to tail off as he left the dream. the lie about Heimdall had been risky but the only way to get out of the dream. The other Loki may be mortal but when in the realm of dreams one cannot know what power he could hold. A brief mind-flash had allowed him all the information he needed to work out how to enter this mortals relam. And it all started with his name...Tom Hiddleston


	2. Chapter 2

Over the progressing week Loki had broken down the mental barriers between himself and Tom Hiddleston in each dream. Although they had not met again to Tom's knowledge Loki had been appearing as different forms in his dream so that he could forge a stronger mental contact with him. For the most part it had been successful but as with everything there had been problems. Loki had discovered the true limits of the mortals powers and was growing concerned that he would not be able to complete the transfer to the extent he wanted due to the mortals total lack of magical ability.

Still freedom was freedom and he was sure that he could regain his magical powers if he lost them. The larger worry was the awareness of Tom's actual self in the dream. Loki was seeing the real person, nothing like the character he had encountered in the dream Asgard. If Tom came to the dream as Tom he wasn't sure if he would be able to complete the transfer. He was relying on the similarities between himself and Tom's Loki. Preparations would have to be made.

The guards had become suspicious as Loki had recently been acting out of sorts, mainly trying not to kill them or escape. Not that he didn't play his little pranks but there was a definite lack of effort behind the acts. However this was of no consequence to Loki as for good behaviour they had returned a book to him, the one in which he kept his spell techniques recorded. So over the last few days of his imprisonment Loki had worked on memorising the actions and words of key spells so that if he lost his ability he might have a basis on which to regain it.

he muttered allowed gaining an alarmed glance from one of the guards. _Honestly what person would give a sorcerer back his magic book. Surely they must have checked it for hidden content. Still there was no need to alert the guards to this slip up._

Finally the night was at hand in which Loki would escape into the mortals body. After his last Asgardian meal the God relaxed onto his bed forcing himself into the dream state before the arranged meeting time so he could prepare for the full takeover of his others body.

* * *

Tom had just finished a days filming as Loki and collapsed into his hotel room. He was exhausted and could go to sleep right now but a sense was telling him that this was not allowed until 10 tonight. Well when your body's made a decision there's nothing to be done about it. He relaxed on the sofa with a meal of rice and beans as he was training himself to live on less than a pound a day for UNICEF and hopefully raise awareness of the poverty that children faced every day.

A wave of nausea passed over him seemingly out of nowhere. He put it down to the sweltering heat of the desert. How people survived in it for more than a month was a mystery to him. Deciding that it really was time to rest he took a couple of painkillers for what he expected to be an oncoming headache and settled down to sleep. As he felt himself tugged into a familiar dream a sense of alarm rang through him as if he knew he might not wake up.

The clock read 9:55

* * *

The dream world was similar to last time and this played right into Loki's hands. Having arrived earlier allowed Loki to use his limited magic to ensure that when Tom entered the dream he would take on the personality of Loki. A similar mind control spell would hopefully do the trick. Suddenly he could feel the other coming. There would be no interaction this time except the brutal clash of minds. Seating himself on a throne (hey this is his dream and he does what he wants) he awaited Tom's arrival. Ten Midagrdian minutes later the assault began.

As soon as Tom entered their shared mind Loki began the process of swapping their places. Think of it as Loki on the left side of the brain, Tom of the right. Loki had opened the door between the two sides pulling a kicking and screaming Tom over to his side, whilst forcing himself into the other side. The power was draining from him and he knew that in a matter of moments the plan would either succeed or fail. He felt his power drain as the transfer completed and both entities were pushed out of the dream state and into the others world.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up with a great pounding in his head as if someone had been attacking him with a hammer. He smiled grimly, well he was sure that hadn't happened. And the dream he'd had on the fields of Asgard. It was as if he had been fighting himself. Had he been Loki of course

Tom rolled over and blearily opened his eyes to see whether it was morning, what he saw had him leaping out of bed is shock.

* * *

Loki stretched out before rising from 'the mortals' bed. The plan had worked, he was here in the others body. Having been always a little vain, Loki decided to check his appearance before doing anything else. He was almost identical except for the hair, it curled! Black yes but curly, well he would have to fix that. He strode around the apartment trying to find something to fix his hair with, when he came across a box of...HAIR DYE. He wasn't even black haired! Well all this could be solved with a simple spell. But first to find out more about this Tom so that he could impersonate him.

It was not Loki's plan to take over the world, not at first anyway. He would have to learn of the limits of this mortal world, whether there was an equivalent to those 'Avengers' and if his bro... no if Thor existed. After finding some suitable mortal attire, green and black of course, he set to work testing his magical abilities. A simple invisibility spell should do the trick, he had been able to do this one since he was a child. Standing in front of a mirror he closed his eyes, murmured "ruun." To his delight he found himself invisible, if tired. He could perform spells the only side effect being fatigue. That would be something he would have to sort out but for now...

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. He found the source, a 'mobile' as he remembered the mortals calling it. Picking it up he saw that he had a message.

"Bring forth this message" he declared of the device. Nothing happened. Looking closer he realised that he had to tap the screen to activate it.

_I'll swing by at 9 to pick u up 4 filming Tom, see ya in lobby Chris._

What kind of nonsense was this! Loki scanned through his memories of being in Tom's dreams looking for an answer. Ahh he was an actor. They had something similar on Asgard, they performed for important figures, this could be he way to being ruler. He glanced at the clock, 8:30. He had a little time to study 'himself' before his performance. He had learnt to use the internet in his last visit but he was by no means good at using it. It took him seven tries to find a page which did not have 'fangirls' (whatever they were) swooning over 'Tom.'

So he was an actor, but was in 'films' which appeared to be like a vision or dream that could be replayed by anyone.

He had a sister, hmm he would have to learn some of Tom's habits.

Looking at the clock he saw it read 8:55 so decided to make his way to the lobby; which after researching he had discovered was the front of a hotel. As he arrived he saw a black car pull up and a blond man get out of it. The person raised their hand in greeting and shouted something but Loki could not hear...he was looking at Thor

* * *

Tom was having a bad day. Or dream. He wasn't really sure. After 'waking up' he found himself in a cell,, in a dungeon, in he had been told "a palace you idiot, you won't fool us." He had demanded to be let out, assuming he had either been kidnapped (hey you never know what kind of crazy fangirl could be out there) or his mates were pulling a trick on him. After all this did look very Asgardian. He decided to ask the guard,

"Excuse me sir, would this be the Asgard set for the movie?"

_"Loki, you know this is Asgard, but I know not of this movie you speak of."_

Right, so someone was having a laugh then. "Look can you just go and get Chris please, this joke isn't funny."

_"There is no Chris and this is not a joke, you are being punished for your crimes against Odin Allfather."_

He sighed in frustration. Suddenly an idea came to him, "I demand to see my brother Thor!" He said putting on his best Loki voice and facial expressions.

The guard gave him a withering look before replying _"Thor has been prevented from entering here unless there is a dire emergency."_

Great now what did he do!

He paced around the cell and waved his hand in frustration to see sparks fly from it. What was that? He tried again but this time thinking of one of the spells he had learned when acting as Loki. A book flew into his hand. So this was either a dream or he had become Loki somehow. He was leaning towards the second of the two options.

What has the guard said, Thor could only come down here if there was trouble. Well as it may be his only way out Tom decided to play the God of Mischief. Now what was that spell for fire?


	4. Chapter 4

**"TOM" ** This finally broke through Loki's shock. What was he calling him...Tom? Of course that was the others name, so perhaps this person wasn't Thor but another actor like Tom. Which might make him Chris.

"_Come on Tom we're gonna be late for filming!" _'Not Thor' shouted climbing back into the vehicle.

"Yeah, just coming Chris" Loki replied and upon conforming that was his name he got into the vacant front seat.

_"We're filming your downfall today mate, looking forward to be smashed up by me and the hulk?" _he enquired jokingly.

The hulk? So that must mean they were filming his tale about the avengers! This world was behind his on events. But wait his downfall! It had not been that bad though that green beast had caused some major damage to his dignity at the time. ANd, he had to go through it again!

"Do we need that scene, I mean i'm sure Loki wouldn't actually allow himself to be beaten up"

_"Tommy getting nervous." _Chris joked_. "Mate you know its all acting after all there isn't a hulk to smash you up and we're just dancing remember." _He laughed as if saying something funny.

Not a Hulk, then what did he mean by...

They arrived at the studios and went into 'makeup'. Loki decided this sounded like a womans game, but allowed himself to be dressed and his hair to be styled. When he looked in the mirror he was surprised to see himself looking like he had on Asgard. Now for the 'outfit' as they referred to it. He took the cloth covered item to his 'trailer' to change into it. When he opened it he was delighted to find his Asgardian armour inside. There was hardly a thing different, except the metal did not appear to be of the same kind as his proper armour. After all this was Midgard, they did not have the same precious material here.

Finally he felt like himself again. He looked at the sheet of paper he had been handed and saw that it was a schedule of sorts. He did not need to be anywhere for another hour. He decided this would be an ideal opportunity to find out more about Tom. Searching round the trailer he came across a box labelled props. He opened it and was faced with his sceptre. He had though Tom lacked magical powers. Lifting it out of the box he realised it was not the same as his own and the blue light appeared to be coming from some kind of magic candle. The only way to see if it worked would be to test it out.

Loki flung open his trailer door and set off in search of a victim.

* * *

He had decided to set fire to things. That was sure to get the guards attention and they would have to let him out. Then he would go in search of Thor or Chris, he was still a bit confused on that and try to explain what had happened. He started with the bed, to his amazement and he had too admit a bit of delight, it burst into flames. He set about doing this to various other items of furniture then he started banging on the glass at the front of the cell.

"Hey mate I think we have a problem here" Tom gestured to the cell and grinned slightly to see the guards shocked reaction.

_"Loki put it out, I cannot let you out of there!" _He shouted clearly alarmed at this turn of events.

Tom was concerned by this statement but was sure the guard wouldn't let him die. It was hard to stay in character when he was so scared but this could be his only way out. "No I think i'll just watch it burn" He started coughing due to the amount of smoke "Maybe i'll die" He whispered menacingly putting on his best evil Loki grin.

The guard looked torn as to what to do then he seemed to make a decision. _"Can you put it out" _ He shouted.

"I don't think I know the spell" Replied Tom hoping that the guard would now let him out.

He was right the guard moved to the cell door cautiously and started to unlock it _"No tricks I if let you out" _He called.

"None" replied Tom "I swear on my father" Or whoever was his father in this place he thought to himself.

As soon as he stumbled out of the cell he put on a fake couching fit to draw the guard closer. As soon as he was in range he knocked him out with a bash to the head. "Sorry mate" Tom muttered and hefted the guard into his cell. He put him in the slightly charred bed that appeared to be repairing itself. In fact all of the furniture appeared to be doing so, must be some protection on the chamber, Tom thought. As soon as he was satisfied the guard looked kind of like he would be if sleeping he left the cell, locking it behind him. He pocketed the keys and set off in search of Thor.

He had gathered that he was a prisoner in this place and thought to the script for The Avengers. It appeared that these events were just after the end of the film. So he would have to tread carefully. If only there had been a spell for disguising appearances in the script. It might have worked here, the others seemed to. He had reached a hallway and saw a multitude of people, how would he get past all these people without being noticed?

* * *

Unknown to Tom, Heimdall had turned his eye upon 'Loki' so he knew of Tom's escape and was currently in council with Odin after alerting the guard. The guard set off in search of Tom and Heimdall was explaining his worries to Odin Allfather.

"Allfather I do feel that there is something wrong with Loki, he is acting out of sorts and it is not his style to do anything quietly. He was also shocked when he awoke as if he did not expect to be in a cell and tried a manner of things to leave the cell. He told the guard he was from Earth, Midgard. IOs it possible Loki could have swapped his mind with another."

_"I know not of this magic Heimdall, he must just be trying new tricks. However time will tell if your suspicions have foundation for I have ordered the guards to bring Loki to my presence. He must desist in these escape attempts or face a more serious punishment, As it is he will be having his privileges removed. It was only because of Frigga I allowed them in the first place." _

Odin dismissed Heimdall from his presence and left the hall. It would only be a matter of time before the guards found Loki and then there would be consequencs.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom was running through the hallways. He had been found by guards within a matter of minutes and had still not found Thor. It did occur to him why he was running from the guards as they might take him to where he needed to go, but more likely than not he would just end up in his cell again. Tripping round a corner he flung himself into an ornate room and searched for a hiding place. finding nowhere better he chose under the bed. He held his breath as he heard footfall thunder past the door.

After they seemed to have gone he edged himself out from under the bed and peered around. Gold and red adorned the room and a familiar helmet sat upon a table. He had found Thor's room! Unable to believe his luck Tom let slip his first real grin in hours. Playing Loki was definitely not fun when in actual Asgard. From now on he would be Tom not Loki. However he did not feel the need to give up his newfound powers, they could come in handy.

All of a sudden Tom felt a rush of emotions surge forward that he had been hiding; fear, anger and confusion being the most dominant. How had he ended up in a fantasy world! It made no sense and it didn't feel like a dream or a nightmare. He hung held his head in his hands as he tried to think of how this had happened. It allk seemed to link to that strange dream. Lost in his thoughts he had no time to react as the door bust open...

* * *

Loki stalked through the shadows of the building peering into rooms. He wanted to test the weapon before trying to take on a mass of people, what he needed now was just one. As he drew closer to the cafeteria the smell of fried food filled the air and he became aware of this mortal body's need for sustinence. Deciding that this would be a good way to refuel his magical power he set off in search of the source of the smell. He entered a small hall full of people, the most noticible being the avengers.

Immediatley Loki tensed anticipating attack. He started to back out of the roomk when the man of iron called to him "_Hey Tom, come over here."_

So this man thought him Tom as well. It appeared that no one knew of his true form in this alternate universe. This was going to be easier than he had thought. He forced a smile onto his face and walked over to the group, still wary and gripping his sceptre tightly in his hand.

_"Hey the 'Glow stick of destiny'" _the man of iron chuckled_ "I thought you didn't need that for filming today"_

Worrying at being caught out Loki made up a quick lie, "oh they need to refilm a few scenes between us two" He stated. Now he would get one mortal alone and had an excuse to carry around this 'prop.'

_"Really I hadn't been told"_

"Yes they need us to go now" Loki commanded in his most forcful voice.

_"Alright calm down we're not filmking yet, lay of the Loki."_

Clearly he was not getting the character of this Tom correct yet. Still the man of iron followed him out of the hall and down the hallway. When they reached a secluded area Loki turned to 'Tony' and enquired "Can we practice the scene quickly i'm feeling a little unsure of some o fthe lines."

_"Sure lets go in here" _'Tony' pushed open the door and lead him into an empty room.

So not to raise suspicion Loki let the scene play out and when he raised his stick he could not hide his excitement. Pushing it against 'Tony's' chest he grinned manically as he channelled his power into the sceptre. Nothing happened. Again. Surely if this man was mortal he would not have the same advantages as the real man of iron. This was ridiculous. He did it again just to be sure and was angered when the mortal carried on the scene like nothing had happened. In his anger he grabbed him and flung him across the room. The mortal landed with a heavy thud.

_"Hey Tom a little to much power behind that throw I think I got bruises."_ He started to joke but they turned alarmed as he saw Loki's expression.

"_Tom you alright.."_ He broke off as Loki let out a scream of frustration an dthrew the sceptre like a spear at 'Tony.' _"Man back off, calm down"_ Dodging the sceptre and backing towards the door.

Suddenly Loki realised what he had done. This man could allow his plan to crumble into pieces. He had to stop him. Loki charged forwards grabbing the mortal before he could escape and hitting him soundly across the head. He collapsed onto the floor alive but unconscious. Loki didn't expect him to wake any time soon. conjuring his magic he made the man invisible and soundless so that if he did wake up no one would be able to find him. Just to be safe he placed an immobility spell on him before leaving the room and locking the door.

It was clear that the sceptre was a fake so that advantage was lost to him. But it did not thwart his plans. It was clear that the avengers and Thor did not exist in this realm so he would have little trouble gaining power. But to be safe he decided to take out his biggest potential threat. Chris Hemsworth. Thor could try a mind swap and this was something Loki could not allow. His plans would be ruined if Thor entered this realm. He spotted a clock and realised he had a scene to attend in ten minutes, one which involved his fight with 'Thor.' If he remembered it correctly he had possession of a shard of glass foolishly misplaced in that fight. Well he would make sure he aimed better this time...

* * *

**Really would like to know what you think as I'm not sure I'm getting the characters quite right so feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tom just sat stock still as Thor entered the room. Both stared at each other for a moment in shock before Thor turned to call out

"No please don't" Tom cried out desperation in his voice.

That made Thor stop, did his brother just plead? With suspicion plastered on his face he slowly closed the door and leant against it to prevent 'Loki's' escape. "_Brother there are armed guards searching for you throughout the palace and you hide in my room?"_

"Well you see I'm not your brother..."

_"You have the nerve to come here and still its 'I'm not your brother!' You try my patience Loki!"_ With that Thor moved forwards and angrily pushed his brother leading Tom to collapse on the floor.

"I'm not your brother in Tom Hiddleston. I mean I play Loki in a movie but I'm not actually him you see..."

_"Enough lies Loki"_ Thor said _"I will go to collect the guard." _As he made a move towards the door Tom leapt up and went to grab Thor. A big mistake. Thor anticipating an attack swung at Loki with Mjolnir knocking him to the ground. He placed The hammer upon Loki's chest to prevent any further escape attempts.

Had this been Loki he would have merely been restrained. But as Tom was a mentally mortal the hammer was crushing him with its magic. Tom started to panic struggling to push the hammer off of him as his breathing became more and more restricted as his mind struggled to cope with the mental attacks by the hammer. "Please help.." He croaked out, making Thor turn his head, "Can't breath.." Thor expected a trick so watched cautiously from by the door. But Loki's breathing did seem to be slowing and it should not affect the God that way, his magic would be repelling it. Either Loki had lost his magical powers or this man could be mortal. The man let out a whimper.

Deciding not to take the risk Thor removed the hammer from Loki's chest. "_Speak now or I will turn you over to the guard Loki" _

"I'm not Loki I am Tom Hiddleston from Earth. I was having these dreams and then one night I fell asleep in my apartment and woke up here, which is Asgard I think. I don't know how I got here, all I remember is a dream with two minds in my head and then we seemed to become each other...does that make sense?" Tom stuttered out alarmed as to how the God would react and if he would believe him. If he didn't he might be stuck in that prison for ever.

Thor looked torn for a moment then reached a conclusion. _"Is there a way that you can prove to me you are from Midgard?"_ he asked.

Tom thought for a moment "Could I show you my dreams or my past life in some way" He enquired.

Thor contemlapted this. _"Heimdall may be able to do this but I must have you word you will not try to escape or harm me if I try and get you past the guards to see him."_

"My word as a mortal" Tom said, earning him a slight grin from Thor.

_"Let us find Heimdall then friend" _

* * *

Loki had finally been called on set for his fight scene with Thor. More specifically the part where he gets to stab him. Grinning manically Loki watched as the actor named Chris sauntered over with Mjolnir. He threw the hammer to Loki who out of instinct caught it and was amazed to find he could hold kit. Must be another 'prop' he thought.

_"Ready" _Called Chris

"Yep" Loki replied tossing the hammer back to him. He was starting to understand Tom a little better now. He was a joker but so nice, nothing like himself. As he grabbed the shard of plastic (supposedly glass) of the props table a flash of regret almost passed over him for having to kill this Chris. But he posed a potential threat and could not be allowed to live. Both men readied themselves for the 'fight' They moved in a dance like movement until the speaking part of the fight arrived

_"...together" _finished Chris. And with that Loki forced the shard of glass into his neck (not his side as previously done) muttering "sentiment." He then gasped in horror as if what he had done was a mistake. No need to blow his cover now

"Chris oh my god Chris" He shouted grabbing him as he fell to floor. "My hand it slipped... HELP." He cried acting for the first time in this scene.

The silly mortals appeared to believe him rushing over to Chris and calling for help. In that last moment however, Loki had not stabbed Chris in the airway but rather made the shard of glass hit a spot that would cause temporary paralysis. Perhaps a month or so. Sentiment in deed where had that reaction come from.

Suddenly he found himself being touched by the others mind and he realised that a link still existed between them. The mortals subconscious friendship with Chris had caused him to lose focus and his hand to move to a less deadly place. He would have to sort this! Suddenly his thoughts were distracted by the first aid team from the ambulance rushing Chris out of the set. Feeling he needed to say something to keep his cover he rushed over to Chris and grabbed his hand causing Chris to look at him. "I'm so sorry it was an accident" he stuttered out "you'll be fine mate I promise you will" He said give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Chris looked at him as if trying to show that he knew it wasn't his fault. Well he was wrong there.

* * *

Tom suddenly stumbled whilst he rushed through the corridors with Thor, The hood of his robe slipping back to reveal his face. "What are you doing, hurry!" Cried Thor backtracking to grab Tom's arm and force him along. Tom pulled the hood back over his face. As he rushed along he remembered what had forced him to stumble. It was like a mental contact and he had seen himself stabbing Thor but moving his hand to save him. Now he thought about it that man had looked more like Chris than Thor.

he ground to a halt. Thor almost fell surprised by the abrupt halt. "We have a problem" He said. "Loki, I think he's trying to kill the avengers, I mean the actors who play them. he just tried to kill you, I mean Chris but I stopped him I think. I don't know" Tom spluttered worried as to whether his friend had survived.

_"He must be trying to eliminate the chances of me doing a mind swap. If what you say is true and you are not Loki I mean."_ He gave Tom a stern look.

Tom sighed. He didn't know how to make this Thor believe him, he could only hope Heimdall could do something. They rounded a corner and came face to face with seven guards. _"Keep quite and follow my movements" _Murmured Thor approaching the guards like he had every business to be there.

One stepped forwards, "Oddisson you cannot pass through here Odin has demanded that no one leaves the palace."

_" I have orders from Odin himself to search for Loki in the palace grounds, I take with me this sorcerer who has the ability to sense others presences and may be of use." _Thor replied, gesturing to Tom.

The guard looked suspicious "Let this sorcerer show his face and then I shall allow you to exit the palace"

Thor glanced at Tom worry clear on his face. Now what did they do?


	7. Chapter 7

Due to the 'accident' the day's filming had come to an end. Loki was in the cafeteria with the other avengers, minus 'Tony' (who he now knew was called Robert.) They were discussing the accident and consoling who they thought was Tom. Loki went along with it pretending to be shocked and upset at what he had done. The police had been and gone an hour ago taking a statement from Loki, who had smoothly lied about what happened.

"As I raised my hand to do the fake stab in his side it caught my armour and sort of slipped as we were forced together and it went up and oh I...I don't know what happened I just hit him in the neck I didn't mean to I..I..I..." at that point the officer had ended the interview believing 'Tom' to be too distressed to continue and hopefully believing the stabbing had been unintentional.

They were in the cafeteria waiting for news about Chris and Robert's absence was being noted. The director walked in causing everyone to fall silent and turn their heads.

"First off I want you all to understand that no lasting damage has been done to Chris and he could be up and moving anywhere from a week to a month from now. The bad news is that in that time he will be paralysed." (Cue the gasps of horror)

"Filming will continue from tomorrow as we still have a movie to make and Chris has expressed his wishes that we carry on without him. He also wishes to inform Tom" (all heads turn to Loki) "that he understands it is not his fault and wishes that Tom will not worry over what he has done. He expects all of you..." (he paused to give them stern looks) "to accept it was an accident and leave Tom alone or by the wrath of Thor he will I quote 'rain down lighting bolts upon your heads followed by the clash of Thor's mighty hammer.'"

A few people nervously chuckled, most relieved that Chris was going to be alright. "Before we finish for the day can anybody tell me where Robert has gotten to, he has not been seen all day and did not even enter hair and makeup. Anyone" When no one replied he continued "Right well no one panic I'm sure he will show up but until then be on the look out I don't need to be another Avenger down..." He trailed off leaving the room.

Everyone started to leave. People assuring Loki it would be fine, as if he needed telling and wondering aloud where Robert was. Loki cursed under his breath. He would have to move him, it seemed as if a full scale search of the premises would be likely to start when he didn't show up tomorrow. The last thing he needed was Robert blurting out what he had done. He left the room and found a secluded spot to test his 'teleporting' ability. This would make it considerably easier to move the man of iron. Loki focused hard on the room he had left him in and muttered.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he found himself outside the locked door a few paces away. A little off target, he had hoped to be in the room but it was reassuring that his powers still worked. Unlocking the room he peered round the door. It appeared empty which is just how it should have been. He stepped in closing the door behind him and removed the invisibility spell he had placed upon Robert. He spotted him exactly where he had left him. But now awake and looking extremely angry. Loki grabbed hold of his arm and focused on the room he had awoken in that morning.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a bathroom, on closer inspection it was one within the flat he was staying in. Not too far off target again. Deciding that this place was probably a sensible one to restrain the man of iron in he removed his gag (it was a spell) and allowed him to speak "_You better have a very good explanation for this Tom or so Thor help me I will.."_

"First of all I am not Tom I am Loki of Asgard" He noticed Roberts look of disbelief and decided to ignore it, "I have come to this world with plan of domination and you man or iron will be of use to me in these plans."

_"Tom you must have drunk a lot of alcohol today mate.."  
_

"SILENCE I am not Tom you mewling quim I am Loki and you will show respect in the presence of a God! You want proof, here is a little to stop your disbelief slowing my plans!" With that Loki spun around and aimed his hands at the mirror which immediately burst into pieces. He then rounded on Robert and cackled as he made four more Loki's appear in the room with them. Robert was now suitably convinced that something freaky was going on here and that this man might even be telling the truth. Which was even more worrying because that meant something had happened to Tom.

_"Say I do believe you for a moment ,where is Tom?"_

"I performed a mind swap with him. He is currently sitting in a cell on Asgard where I was imprisoned after my failed attacks on earth."

_"Hold on wait. This is all a story, the attacks on Earth are stories not real.."_

"In your universe yes but in my own they were real enough. I had heard tales of other universes where our actions are repeated in different ways as stories or dreams. That is how I entered this world.. Taking the body of my other through a dream."

What really worried Robert was that all of this did sound fairly plausible. Which meant he was sitting in a room with the nutjob from hell itself. Not good. _"Ok pal but how am I meant to help you because in case you haven't noticed I'm not really Iron Man, I have no powers and no control over the Earth."_

"No but you do have information on the weaknesses of your companions. Information on these worlds governments and a lot more which I desire. Least of all your fortune. And I will have it."

_"What you just expect me to give all that up, I'm not about to go betraying my friends Reindeer games or my country."_

"I didn't say you would be doing it willingly." muttered Loki a deranged look spreading across his face. He took a step forward drawing a metal object out of his pocket.

_"There's no way that is what I think it is" _Muttered Robert attempting to get away as Loki closed in...

* * *

Tom was desperately trying to think of a spell that would make him change his appearance. He'd used one in the film which had allowed him to change his clothes, would that work? He thought of what his cousin looked like and decided to go with that. Focusing hard on his face he muttered the spell under his breath. He felt a warm tingling spread over his body, had it worked? Well there was only one way to find out.

He stepped forward pulling back his hood. The guards seemed disappointed and Thor just stood their in amazement. "This is enough proof I think. Now would you prevent a Son of Odin and his humble servant to pass. We do so on the Allfathers orders." He said in a muted voice, it appeared that hadn't changed with his appearance.

_"Very well Thor Odinsson you may pass" The guard spat and made way for them to pass through. _

Tom followed Thor and as soon as they were out of sight reversed the spell. It was tiring to keep it up, he clearly did not have the same stamina as Loki. Almost at the same moment Thor rounded on him and shoved him against a wall, pining him there by his neck _"You claim not to be Loki yet you perform this magic, how can this be!"_

"I swear I don't know. I'm just using what I learnt from the story I am in. I don't know how I can do it in this world and not my own, you have to believe me" Tom pleaded struggling to breath.

Thor dropped him _"I will take your word for it until we reach Heimdall. If you have been lying to me Loki i will spare you no pity. You are not the brother I once knew. Turn against me and you will die."_

Well that was encouraging. If Heimdall couldn't prove who he was then he would die. Yes this day was getting better and better. He hurried to catch up with Thor. Soon they were on the bridge that lead to the Bifrost. Or what had been the Bifrost. Although it was being fixed there was still much work to be done. One lone figure stood on the end of the bridge.

_"**I know why you come and I do not have an answer**" _Heimdall stated. Tom's face immediately paled "_**But i do have a suggestion as to how we could prove his story**" _He said gesturing to Tom.

_**"**What would you do Heimdall**"**_Said Thor

**_"It occurred to me that Loki, this man here, had been acting out of sorts. He was not acting himself from the moment he woke up this morning. I could turn my eye upon the man he claims to be and see if this other one acts as Loki would. But I have not been able to find him on Midgard"_**

Thor turned to Tom "_Where would he be if not on Midgard. You lie Loki!"_

"No!" Said Tom fearing for his life "I swear i do not. Loki, i mean the one in the dream he spoke of us being in alternate universes. He would not be on your version of Midgard but mine."

_"Is this possible Heimdall"_ Said Thor turning back to the Asgardian.

_**"I have seen glimpses of othere universes before but to do that**_** _I_**_** would need immense power and permission from the Allfather. Both of which I do not have."**_

_"Could you not take my permission. The Allfather will never agree to this. He believes nothing Loki says to him anymore. Nor anything concerning him."_

**_"I could break that code but we still have the problem of a power source. I would need to mentally link with it to give myself the extra energy to see into another universe."_**

_"Could you not eat a lot of food. It always works for.."_

**_"That would not work Thor."_**

So they were stuck with a problem. With Tom's fate turning for the worse with every second passing that they could not prove his story...


	8. Chapter 8

"The tesseract" shouted Tom drawing confused glances from the others. "In my world, the story I mean, Loki used it to move between worlds. Would it have enough power?"

**_"It might be_ possible.."** murmured Heimdall.

_"I could fetch it but how do I know you will not use it for you own purposes Loki?"_

"Thor, if it makes you feel better restrain me. Then I wont be able to use the tesseract."

Thor looked uncertain but in the end agreed to it._ "I will return with the bindings and the tesseract" _ He declared then set off back across the bridge, leaving Tom alone with Heimdall._** "Tell me then Loki, if you are not Loki who are you and how did you come by this world."**_

With a sigh Tom started to tell his story again...

* * *

Thor had successfully got to where the tesseract was being kept. Now he just had to get it past the guards. After seeing no other possible way round them Thor opted for his most well known method. Within the space of seconds both guards had been knocked out with a hit from Mjolnir. Now would be a good time to have Loki with me, thought Thor. He could have created illusions to hide the guards and replace them. He rushed from the building and back to the other knowing it was only a matter of time before someone discovered what he had done.

* * *

Back at the bridge Tom was growing uneasy in Heimdall's presence. There was something about the guard that was odd, like he could see everything you were thinking. Well if it were that easy Thor would believe him already.

Both figures swung around as they heard Thor thundering across the bridge. They could tell something was wrong. "What is it Thor" Shouted Tom to the approaching Asguardian.

_**"Your brother has knocked out the guards in the attempt to remove the tesseract and it is likely they will be discovered any**_** minute"** Muttered Heimdall, amusement in his voice.

Tom groaned. This Thor was exactly like the one Chris played. Smash before thinking. _"Brother we have little time.."_

"Yes I am aware, Hemidall just told me what you've done." Thor thrust the tesseract into Hemidall's hands and grabbed hold of Tom. "Hey what are you doing!"

Thor clamped his hands behind his back and secured them with shackles. _"Restraining you, remember?" _he brought out a muzzle.

"No way are you putting that on me, I swear I wont do anything".

Thor contemplated this for a moment then decided to let it be. He turned to Heimdall and demanded he begin the process. Heimdall asked if they wished to see what he did, to which they both agreed. He mentally linked with the brothers and the tesseract and projected his mind into the other universe...

* * *

_Loki attacking Robert...Loki stabbing Chris...All these things flashed through the three's minds as they ran through Loki's actions in the last day. Tom was horrified, Loki had done all this!_

_They then focused on a new image, one which they all sensed to be the present. Loki was crouched over a cowering Robert, a metal object in his hand. No it could be, where on Earth had he obtained such an item! They all watched transfixed with horror as Loki rendered Robert unconscious as a flash of light engulfed them both. With that Heimdall pulled them out of the universe._

* * *

"_Where did Loki obtain an Asguardian mind probe!" _Shouted Thor rounding on Tom.

"How should I know"

_"He's in your body"_

"And in case you hadn't noticed I'm not in it at the moment and I don't own one of those probes!" Shouted back Tom.

Heimdall turned to the two men "_**Is it possible that you have one of these as your 'props'"** _

Tom thought for a moment, "Yes we were going to use one in 'The Avengers' but the scene got cut. Anyway nothings real on my world. He won't be able to use it."

_"That I where you are wrong mortal. If an object like that is of the correct design it can be used by someone with the correct powers. It is just a lump of carved metal to amplify and invade thoughts. You have probably created to the exact detail as we have here on Asgard."_

"Well that's just great. I'm currently going round Earth attempting to murder my friends, or capture them and steal their memories. There better be a way to stop this!"

Heimdall thought for a moment. _**"The only way I can think of that would reverse the process is if you and Loki met. Perhaps physical contact would cause a counter explosion, throwing your minds back into their proper bodies. But you would have to get into another universe. A feat almost impossible and currently the only way to travel between worlds is using.."  
**_

_"__The Allfathers powers" _Groaned Thor, looking frustrated.

_"We shall have to ask him" _he muttered then louder_ "If I could get support from you Heimkdall, he may allow me and Tom to enter this other universe."_

**_"You have my word that I will help you in any way I can but I suspect we may have a hard time convincing your father"_**

_"Why is that?"_

_**"He appears to have just discovered Loki and the tesseract missing."**_

Yes though tom, this day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Back on Earth Loki was having problems of his own. Although he had managed to retrieve memories on weaknesses in the 'avengers' he had nothing on the government. Mainly because he was tired. To access thoughts had rapidly drained his energy and Loki had barely pulled out of Roberts mind before falling unconscious himself. He cursed this mortal body. How was he to do anything in this state.

He suspected that he would be able to drain life source from his original self through dreams. But how he was going to convince the mortal to enter the dream again was a mystery. He may just come willingly as he would probably be desperate to escape his situation on Asgard and associate the dream with the sudden change in 'lifestyle.' It would be the only way to lose these mortal weaknesses that Loki could think of. He decided that this would be the best course of action. He looked up at the clock and cursed when he realised it was only five in the afternoon. That meant near enough another five hours until he could attempt it.

Well he might as well gain sustenance while he waited. Throwing a disgusted look back at Robert he cast a full body bind on him and left him slumped against the bath tub. Approaching what appeared to be the food area of the apartment he came across a fridge. in his short time on Midgard last he had learnt that object like this contained midgardian food. Not as delectable as his own but that was something he would have to get used to as he settled into his new life. He opened it and peered inside. There was a variety of items, none of which appealed to Loki, so he pulled out a random box. Chicken curry. Well that didn't sound too bad. How was he to cook it. He turned the box over and found instructions. He had to pierce the lid and microwave for five minutes. What on Asgard was a microwave! he looked for further details and not finding any decided on checking the internet for ideas. He activate Tom's laptop and carried it into the kitchen, seating himself at the table.

After a couple of failed searches he came across a picture of it. Glancing around the kitchen he saw the metal box that was called a 'microwave.' He set the timer to five minutes and looked around for something to pierce the cover with. He noticed a thin object made of plastic. He stabbed it a few times with this and then put it in the microwave before activating it. The tubular object in his hand had left black smudges on the lid. Curiosity getting the better of him Loki dragged it across his hand. It left a line of black on his hand. (Yes he has just found a pen!) This object appeared to be similar to the quill and ink method on Asgard that allowed them to write on scrolls and in books. But how was it sustaining ink without a source. he left this matter for another time as he heard a 'ding' from the metal box. Retrieving it he searched through the draws until he found a knife and fork and sat down at the table to try it. He shovelled a sizable portion into his mouth before flinging it across the room screaming "How dare the burn thy royal mouth. Accursed food!" (He had missed the step saying leave to cool.)

Angry already he heard a chuckle from the bathroom. Hadn't he put a FULL body bind on that insolent man. Slamming open the door he stopped in surprise to see Robert standing upright and grinning. "How can you be awake, you do not have the powers of the man of iron."

_"Well that reindeer games is where you would be wrong. Your brother Thor's been busy" _He said grinning before lunging for the God...


	9. Chapter 9

Thor, Heimdall and Tom had all set off for the palace. Tom now muzzled and restrained...

_"I don't see why I have to be muzzled and cuffed to get to see your father" protested Tom. _

_(Hemidall) "It is the only way to gain access to the palace now. If we just walk up with you the Allfather will assume we have sided with you or you have bewitched us."_

_After that Tom had grudgingly agreed allowing the muzzle to be fixed onto his face and a length of chain attached to his handcuffs so he could be 'controlled.'_

The three entered the palace and Tom was immediately grabbed by other guards. _"Leave him" _Shouted Thor, angrily shoving the guards aside "_Do you not see I have captured my brother. He will not escape! You" _He pointed to one of the younger guards, "_Go to my father and tell him to meet me alone in the throne room, tell him I have captured Loki and have possession of the tesseract!"_

With that Thor shoved Tom forwards, earning an annoyed glance, and marched towards the throne room. Once inside he removed the restraints. Tom massaged his jaw, "Do you know how uncomfortable that muzzle is. It weighs a ton!"

_"I am sorry, it is meant for Gods not.."_

"Mortals. Why am I not surprised" Muttered Tom.

They turned as the Allfather entered the room Thor and Heimdall knelt, Tom followed suit after a moments hesitation. **"What is this, Loki is unrestrained. Gu.."**

He cut off as Thor jumped up and clamed a hand over his mouth, silencing him. _"Father you must listen. This man is not Loki, he is called Tom from Midgard. A Midgard from another universe, Loki has.." _Odin pushed Thor off of him stepping forward.

**"What nonsense. He has control of your minds."**

_**"It is not nonsense my lord. I have gazed upon this mans world and seen the havoc Loki has been reeking. It is clear to me that this man is Tom and the other Loki. Believe me, I have the most guarded mind in all of the nine realms."**_

The Allfather considered this and turned to the still kneeling Tom, **"Rise, tell me your story and know that if you lie, you will face punishment.."**

Once again Tom told his story with added points from Thor and Heimdall explaining how this had happened and how Loki could have achieved such magic. In the end Odin did believe them and ordered for a magician to enter the throne room. After explaining the situation he asked if such a process could be repeated, swapping Thor with his other self so that Tom could have assistance in this other realm. At this point Tom jumped in "You can't send thor, my lord, Loki has rendered Chris, thor's other self immobile. He cannot move."

**"And I will only be able to send one to this other universe as it requires immense power. But I cannot send you to do it alone, you are to weak mortal."**

"If I may sir, there are others you could send."

**"Who?"**

"The avengers..."

* * *

It had been a busy day for SHIELD, they had just stopped a terrorist attack and now..."_I demand that you assemble the avengers!"_

Well as you can probably guess, the almighty Thor had decided to return. Bringing with him news that Loki had escaped, again. And that he was on Earth, except not this Earth but an alternate one. Fury could still not quite believe what he was hearing but agreed to gather the avengers, minus Bruce, who Thor had assured him would not be necessary.

When they had all gathered Thor started talking, _"My brother Loki has escaped Asgard.."_

_**"AGAIN!"** _shouted Stark. Thor glared at him.

_"He has escaped Asgard and is currently on Earth. But not this Earth, an earth in an alternate universe"  
**"Well that doesn't sound complicated"**_ interrupted Tony again.

_"He has currently tried to kill my other self and has currently got you captive" _he said looking at Stark.

"_**Me, why me?"**_

_"I have been told that events in other universes affect our 'other selves,' in this other universe our events create stories. So if those stories are interrupted.."_

"It could change the future in this world" interrupted Tom walking in to the room.

Clint drew his bow an knocked an arrow and the Black widow pulled a gun. Tom took a step back putting his hands up.

_"My friends this is not Loki, this is Tom his other self."_

**"Sure looks like Loki to me" **Said Clint

_"He performed a mind swap, the only way to access the other universe. And that is what I propose we do. I would have you swap minds with your other selves so that you could assist Tom in returning to his own body."_

**_"Why don't you go?"_**

_"_Loki, sort of stabbed Thor's other self."

**"So he's dead" **Cut in Captain America

"Not exactly but Thor won't be able to come with you. It will have to be just you guys. But Loki has his powers in the other world, so we were hoping you would carry some of yours over. Hawkeye your sight and shooting ability could be carried over. All you would need to find is a bow and I know that we have one on set."

**"When you say on set do you mean like a movie"**

"Yes, you see your actions are being played out in movies in my world. Apparently if I touch Loki my mind should go back and then Odin can pull him out of the universe." 

**_"Why doesn't he just do that now and force you two to touch"_**

Tom looked to Thor as if for an explanation._"Loki has taken his powers with him, he could prevent the process."  
**"What's to stop him doping it once he's back in his normal body?"**  
_

_"For a short time after a mind swap the people involved are greatly weakened. This may not be enough to allow Odin to pull him back though so we have this."_

Thor held up a tiny metal capsule."_This tablet will dull nay powers he has. Think of it as a void that absorbs all energy. Tom will carry it with him to Midgard, you must make Loki swallow this. When the task is done you will all be returned to your normal bodies."_

The avengers looked at each other as if deciding what to do. "I'm in" Said Captain America. The others all agreed.

_"Father take us up"_

* * *

The avengers arrived on Asgard and all underwent trances to swap themselves. They had all been informed to meet in the props area of the set and given direction as to how to get there by Tom. When they were safely in the other world Odin prepared to send Tom. Like Heimdall he was using the power of the tesseract.

**"Tom approach me"**

When Tom neared him he saw Odin holding out Loki's sceptre. **"I entrust this weapon to you. You know how to use it" **Tom nodded **"Good. Only use it if there is dire need. I would prefer Loki here alive. I also give you these restraints, you are probably going to need them."** Tom took these and attached them to his armour. **"You are ready?"**

"Yes Allfather" and with that Odin channelled his energy to send Tom to his own Midgard.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Well that reindeer games is where you would be wrong. Your brother Thor's been busy" _He said grinning before lunging for the God. Loki reared back in surprise. What was happening? This pathetic mortal must be tricking him, but how had he escaped the body lock?

"How are you free!?"

_"I hear its something called a mind swap, interesting technique"_

Loki hissed. Thor and that Tom. But that must mean others were here and if they were here Odin might have sent Tom which would mean...

"My father, did he sent my mortal self here" He shouted grabbing Stark by the throat "Are there others"

_"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" _muttered Tony starting to gasp for breath. Loki cast him to the floor. How had his plans gone so badly wrong? The avengers were coming, probably with their powers just like Loki had. And then if he and Tom touched, he would be back in his own body. Odin could send him back if he was weak but if he managed to stay strong he could not send him back as he could shield himself. However he didn't know how he would feel after a mind swap, better not to risk it. But to fight the avengers in this mortal form? He needed life force.

Tony saw an unsettling glint in the villains eye as he turned towards him. He jumped up and starting backing off, looking for a weapon. But he couldn't seriously harm this guy if Tom was to go back in the body. Damn, what did he do! Still he grabbed a knife as he was backed into a corner. "_Just back off and nothing will happen"_ Said Tony.

Loki didn't stop advancing and reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist, squeezing it until he dropped the knife into his waiting hand. He pointed the knife towards his chest...

* * *

The avengers had gathered in the prop room and started searching for their weapons, whilst waiting for Tom. Hawkeye had found his Bow, Captain America his shield but the Black Widow's gun was a fake. She had left in search of real weapon. Tom burst through the door holding the staff, he found a bow being aimed at him.

"No its me Tom, I swear. Odin gave me the spear and look I have the tablet!" He opened his hand to reveal the metal capsule.

Hawkeye lowered his bow. "Where's Agent Romanoff?" He said moments before she burst through the door.

She tossed a gun to Hawkeye and the Captain._ "Found these on the guards at the nearby bank. I don't think they minded"_

Everyone very much doubted that but wisely kept quiet. The only one missing was Stark but that was because he was at the flat, hopefully holding Loki off.

**"Right we need to hurry, Stark could be in trouble"**

"IS IN TROUBLE!" interrupted Tom clutching his head. "I've just steered a knife away from his chest!" With that they sprinted towards the exit. And saw that a police car awaited them.

"When you said the guards didn't mind, would these be the same guards you borrowed the car off of" Said Tom turning to the Black Widow.

_"Yep, Now lets move"_

* * *

Loki screamed in frustration as he threw the knife away from him. TOM! Seeing his chance Tony shoved Loki over and sprinted for the exit. If he could lure him out into the open that would make it easier for the avengers to...

Suddenly Loki was in front of him. How had he, no wait Loki wouldn't waste teleport energy like that. Taking his chance he barrelled towards him and was relieved when he ran through an image rather than actual Loki, goodness knows how that would have ended. He heard an angry scream behind him and pelted down the stairs. He just made it into the open air when a knife hit his throat. He stood stock still feeling Loki behind him.

_"Any false moves and I cut"_ He hissed into Tony's ear. "_On the other hand I need the energy so.."_

Just as he was about to cut the avengers appeared in the police car, throwing themselves out and into a defensive position. Tom stood awkwardly to the side.

"**Let him go Loki and you don't have to get hurt." **Said Hawkeye aiming for Loki, but unable to get a clean shot because of Stark.

_"I don't think so, harm me and he gets it" _Shouted Loki pressing the knife more firmly against Stark's throat.

"Loki" Shouted Tom, making everyone turn in surprise. "Let him go" He raised the sceptre, then held it to his own throat. "or I'll do it"

_**"What are you doing"**_Shouted Captain America, moving towards Tom

"If I'm correct, I die, he dies. Or at least I die and he stays mortal." Loki hissed in anger. "So lets do a trade, give them Stark and I'll go with you. No tricks"

_"I know what happens if we touch, I will not be returned to Asgard!"_

"It's only if we touch through skin, as you know. And if you don't return Stark I will do it." He said and Loki noticed that he had drawn a thin line of blood at his neck.

"_I agree but we must leave in peace. If they follow I will kill you no matter what the consequences!"_

"Fine then my request is that I leave the sceptre with them" Loki's eyes narrowed. "Take it or leave it"

"_Cuff yourself first then we have a deal"_

Tom looked to the others and handed Captain America the sceptre. Doing so he whispered "Follow the device" He then drew back cuffed himself and walked halfway to Loki. "Release Stark" Loki did so and shoved him towards the avengers grabbing Tom and disappearing.

**"What do we do now!"** Said Hawkeye in frustration.

_**"Well he gave me the sceptre and this device"**_

Tony grabbed it and examined it. "A tracking system, this blokes cleverer than we thought! His signal should appear when Loki's done moving... any second now." They all stared expectantly at the screen. Then a red dot flashed up.

_"Where is he?"_ Asked the Black Widow.

"Well if I'm correct he appears to be inside the empire state building..."

**"That's hours away!"**

"Well we better get started then, Tom's still got that pill, hopefully he'll have used it before we get there." Said Tony running towards the Police car.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes and was pleased to see he had ended up where he had hoped. The avengers would never think to look here.

"So what are you planning to do with me" He spun round to face Tom who was casually leaning against a wall.

"What no ideas, fine well I will take the first action" He said raising his hands towards his mouth.

_"What are you doing" _Screamed Loki, smacking his hands away and spotting something falling to the floor. He picked it up and chuckled._ "That would not have worked if you had taken it before I had switched bodies you idiotic mortal."_ He said.

"Oh, well thanks for confirming the theory for me. I did wonder why Odin didn't just make me take it on Asgard."

He hated this mortals smarminess. "So like I said before. What are you going to do with me?"

"When_ I have regained enough strength we will enter the dream and then I will drain your lifesource. Then when you are so weak you cannot stand I will kill you where you lie."_

Tom looked genuinely scared. He started backing towards the door only to hear it slam shut. _"I don't think so do you?" _

"Well im not just going to fall asleep."

_"You will, your body is drained of energy and being out of that body's normal realm is draining it even faster. I would go with another two hours."_

Well that wasn't what Tom was hoping to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry about the huge break in writing. School has kicked in and I had a week of tests so had no time to update. The updates may become a bit random now as I have a really busy schedule. I am rehearsing every other night for a school production so things are a bit hectic so you'll have to bear with me. Aside from that I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. A bit shorter than the others but as I said I'm very busy...

* * *

_"I can't go any faster"_ Said the black widow. At his request they had already activated the siren and lights and were speeding through the country. She glanced at the clock, an hour had already passed and they were still at least an hour and a half away from Tom and Loki.

**"Isn't there anything we can do?" **Asked Steve, grasping his shield and staring out the window.

_"Unless you can find yourself a helicopter then no. The best thing you can do is keep an eye on that device and make sure that they don't move."_

That was when she saw it. The glint in Tony's eye. _"What!..."_

* * *

Tom still stood. He had to. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He had been rhythmically pacing from one side of the room to the other to keep himself awake. He could feel exhaustion starting to take over his mind, but he couldn't give in. He reckoned it would take the avengers just over two hours to reach him. If he could hold on that long he had some hope. Glancing out the window he saw the bright city of New York below him. Beautiful place to die. The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it and he silently cursed as a wave of fear rushed through his body. That wouldn't happen. Tom had already tried signalling for help, much to the amusement of Loki it has seemed, judging by the gods cackling. When Tom had tried to open a window he had felt a sharp shock race through his bodyk, no doubt some kind of magic Loki had placed on the room, or the building. What worried him the most was that this shock had brought the exhaustion on faster. It was almost as if Loki was toying with him, letting him stay awake only as long as it pleased him. Banishing that thought from his mind he decided to focus on staying awake rather than escaping. Conserving energy was the best thing to do for now.

He also had another reason for pacing. Maybe if he could annoy Loki enough to grab him he could try and grab his bare flesh and transfer his mind. He knew it was a long shot but was determined to go down fighting. Unfortunately Loki had decided to take some extra precautions and was now wearing gloves as well. This made things a little harder for him but what Loki didn't realise was that Tom had wanted him in possession of the pill. If and when he managed to get back into his body he would have the pill within easy reach and this would make it easier to get Loki to take it. In theory...

That's what he was holding onto, theory. This whole plan hinged on not passing out before he could touch Loki. Or the avengers got here and forced Loki to touch him. As another wave of exhaustion passed over him he stumbled and knew that time was running out.

* * *

Loki leaned back in his chair and laughed at the mortals stumble. He really didn't want to give in, he supposed that he should admire that about the man if nothing else. it would be so much easier if he would just relax and sleep already. But it really was of no matter, the man was getting weak, the stumble had proved as much. He almost wished he could transfer back to his old body, this one was nearly identical but lacking in something. Also the midgardian clothing. He had always disliked their style sense. These clothes were not fitting enough for a God. He resolves to reclaim his outfit once the man was dead. He would have no fear of a mind transfer on touch then. Until then he couldn't risk being weakened and allowing Odin to pull him back though. And this world was perfect, never having experienced his presence before and already worshiping his form like he was a god. He chuckled to himself, well they would see what type of god he was now.

He noticed something shift in Tom's manner as if he had set his mind on something. Loki became wary as he noticed Tom's body tense. Was he really going to attack him and try the mind transfer. He hadn't bothered up till now. Loki gasped in surprise as Tom barrelled towards him taking a step back and

* * *

A gun was brought to his face. Tom pulled up short of grabbing Loki and stumbled backwards slightly to avoid looking directly down the barrel. Loki wouldn't shoot himhe needed him. Didn't he? Doubt started to cloud his mind as he took another step back accompanied by Loki's laughter. He tripped and fell backwards his head colliding with the floor sending trying and failing to lift his head as he struggled on the edge of consciousness. To all outsiders anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

This plan was awful at best. Resulting in getting arrested at worst. It just wasn't going to work. But they were out of options.

Another half hour had passed and Natasha couldn't help but get the sense that time was running out. When she had voiced this feeling the others had agreed and that was when they decided to attempt Tony's bonkers plan. He had suggested it earlier but she had just brushed it off as a silly idea. Funny how your views change when you become desperate.

She looked around as she stepped out of the car. And looked up at the hospital. Bonkers he was absolutely bonkers.

* * *

Tony jumped out of the cart and gestured upwards. "Look I told you they'd have one." He shouted proud of himself. A helicopter. That's what they needed, even Natasha had said it herself.

"_I'm still not sure about this Tony" _Came the females voice from the other side of the car. He sighed, it would work, it had to they were out of options. He faced the others and assessed the situation. They were about to steal a helicopter from a hospital. Tony had to admit this did bother him a bit, what if there was an emergency. He shook his head, this was an emergency if not a trauma case already.

"It will work" He said and marched towards the hospital.

* * *

Hannah was new to the reception staff. It had always been her dream to work in a hospital, maybe not like this but hey that's what happens when you can get enough money to go too college. And it was all good experience plus she was getting paid and was putting aside what she wasn't spending on essentials so that mkabye one day she could og to college and become a doctor.

"Um hi.."  
She looked up into the face of Robert Downey Junior. What the... Hold on wait was that Chris Evans and holy...Those other two peoples played Hawkeye and the Black widow form the avengers didn't they.

_"Uh..." _She said momentarily lost for words. Then she snapped back to focus "_How can I help your sir.."_ she said trailing off.

"Well you see we kind of have an emergency"

_"A and E is down that hall"_ She cursed herself for having to send them away. Still... her thoughts were cut off as he interrupted again.

"Its not that kind of emergency. Can we talk?" He said gesturing to the hallway.

She glanced around. It was really quiet it being around late and all. _"Sure" _She said allowing herself to be lead down the corridor, acutely aware that the other actors were also following.

* * *

She couldn't believe how well this was going. They had managed to get the girl away from the public. Hopefully she would comply with what they asked next.

They stopped in a secluded area.

_"So what is this all about" _Asked the girl.

Natasha cut in before Tony could.. "To put it bluntly we need the helicopter"

"_You need the helicopter.." _The girl looked confused. "_Why would you.. It doesn't matter I can't let you have it however famous you are" _ She said grimacing.

Natasha sighed. If this didn't work they would have to go for plan B, threaten. And she really didn't want to do that. She swapped tactic and tried the truth,

"Our friend is in serious trouble he's been kidnapped and is in danger"

The girls eyes widened "_Who?"_

"Um, Tom Hiddleston" She was cut off by an alarmed squeal from the girl.

_"Oh my god. Not TOM! Have you told the police. They could help. I've got to call them"_ She took out her phone only to have Natasha grab it.

"The police aren't working fast enough and we're running out of time. Will you help us or not."

The girl nodded and gestured toward the elevator handing Tony the correct key. "That one will get you to the roof, but I don't have the keys to the helicopter. You'll have to find a way from there."

**"Thank you"** said Tony as they turned towards the elevator.

_"Just be careful" _She called out to them, "_And get Tom back ok?"_

Hawkeye turned and flashed a reassuring grin at her as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Sarah, you are not going to believe what just happened!" Screamed Hannah down the phone...

* * *

Once they had got to the roof things had got bit trickier. They had found the helicopter unlocked, but no keys were in it. And none of them could hotwire the helicopter.

**"Great. Now what do we do" **Said the Captain throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

Natasha had had enough of this. She turned to Hawkeye and on a slight nod they bod slunk away. After a few minutes Tony noticed they were gone, "Hey where the hell are birdie and the spider!" He shouted frustration getting the better of him.

* * *

Natasha and Clint slunk down the hallways of the upper levels. They had figured out where the man with the keys would be. They did not however like the thought of having to force him to give them up, he was innocent in all of this after all.

They spotted him in a room alone reading. With a slight sigh Natasha stepped into the room with Hawkeye coughing to announce her presence. The man looked up and a puzzled expression crossed his face, "Can I help you?"

_"You have the keys to the helicopter?"_ Enquired Clint his tone casual.

"Sure I do I am the pilot."

_"We need them, its an emergency" _He tried. To no avail.

"I don't think so" he said reaching for his radio. It was a split second before he hit the floor unconscious and the keys were in Agent Romanoff's hand. Whilst the pilot's attention had been on Hawkeye she had snuck round behind him in case this needed to happen.

_"You all right"_ Enquired Clint, knowing that she hadn't wanted to resort to that.

**"Yes lets just go"** She said hurrying out of the door.

* * *

Tony whirled around to see the two agents hurrying onto the rooftop. "Where the hell did you go" He shouted anger threating to get the better of him.

_"We got the keys that's all you need to know. Come on we have to hurry"_ the black widow said climbing into the helicopter.

He hurried in after her as she fit the keys in the ignition. The blades started to move as the roof door opened and two security men stepped out.

"Shit, Natasha you need to hurry up..."

_"I know Tony"_ She said trying to get the helicopter to leave the helipad. They just managed to get off the roof before the men reached them. They sped away toward New York.

**"Right plan." **Started Hawkeye "**Stark when we get near the empire state building you will take control of this thing. I'm assuming you know how to fly it.**

"Of course I do!"

**"Right. You have to get us in as close to the building as you can because I have a feeling we'll be smashing through the windows."**

_**"Wait we're doing what!"**_ interrupted the Capatin an alarmed expression on his face.

**"Jumping. I know it doesn't sound that attractive but we may not have time to take the lift." He grimaced "You, me and Natasha will go. We'll take out Loki, force him to touch Tom then make him take the pill."**

"If only it could run as smoothly as that." Commented Tony.

_"Shut up Stark. I need you to take over, we're getting close."_

Once the swap over was complete Tony took them over to the State building. They saw one room clearly lit up in contrast to the others. He pulled them in close and was alarmed by what he saw.

"_Fuck, get in closer we have to jump NOW" _Screamed Natasha opening the door of the helicopter.

_**"He's getting murdered** **Tony!"**_ Shouted Steve alarm filling his voice.

They had a clear view through the windows of Tom lying on the floor, Loki had one gloved hand covering his mouth and the other on his throat. He was choking him to death...


	13. Chapter 13

Loki leant over the mortal chuckling as he struggled on the edge of consciousness. He lay exhausted on the floor, eyes struggling to stay open."Not long now" he whispered and leant a little closer as a hand flew up and grabbed his face. "NO!" he screamed as his world disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Tom continued to grab hold of Loki's face as the world flashed bright white around him. Suddenly he lurched backwards feeling a hand upon his face, then realising it was Loki that was holding his face. But that must mean...It had worked! Tom had never really been on the edge of consciousness, he was an actor after all. He'd even trained in fighting how to fake a fall...He started as a fist collided with his face. Loki was already up and clearly not weakened. Great.

He dodged another punch and backed off, sliding the pill out of his trouser pocket. Loki saw this and backed off muttering words under his breath. Suddenly twelve Loki's appeared in front of him. He looked about confused as a uniform grin spread between them and they all took a menacing step forward. He had to think quickly, Loki could leave and he wouldn't notice! When he was Loki and performed this trick where did he usually stand? Not at the back or the middle like everybody expected, but near the middle and off to one side. Left or right though? He saw one of the Loki's shift slightly out of time with the others. Right! He charged at this Loki and was rewarded with a dull thud as he collided with him and they both collapsed onto the floor.

Loki screamed in frustration and scrabbled at Tom trying to get away but he swiftly grabbed hold of his throat forcing his head still and with started trying to force the pill into Loki's mouth with the other. He was so involved with doing this that he didn't notice anything else until he was shoved sideways by someone as glass smashed around them. The next thing he new a gun was being held against his head. And the pill, where was the pill! He started to look around for it but his head was pulled back by his hair causing him to snap back to focus. Who was doing? OW! He was shoved slightly to the side his knee scraping against a bit of shattered glass.

**"Tom are you alright"** Said Steve? Just as he was about to answer he saw Steve going over to Loki! And helping him up? What the. Oh god, they didn't know he had completed the transfer. They thought he was still in Loki's body! "NO" He shouted out, causing the gun to be more firmly pressed against the side of his skull and he shut up.

Loki glanced in Tom's direction an evil glint in his eye before replying to Steve, in a perfect Tom voice, "I think so. He just attacked me, trying to force me into unconsciousness by chocking me. It was ...It was.." He trailed off. Clearly Tom wasn't the only actor around here.

Steve gave him a consoling glance before turning on Loki, actually Tom, well you know what I mean! He walked over to him and talked over his head to someone. "**What do we do with him?" **He said.

_"Complete the mind transfer then force that stupid pill down his throat" _ A female voice said, presumable the black widow. He saw someone gesturing to Loki (actual Loki.) Tom couldn't help himself, he grinned. This could still work in his favour, fake a mind transfer and then they would believe that Loki was Loki and He was himself. No harm done and all back to normal. Ha, try and find a way out of that one Loki. Unfortunately for him his grin didn't go unnoticed.

**_"What are you smiling at!"_**Spat out hawkeye dragging him to his feet by his hair.

""Ahh" gasped Tom that had hurt.

"He knows it wont work" Said Loki.

_"What do you mean" _Shot back Natasha.

"I tried already it wouldn't work. That's when he attacked me."

**"If that won't work what do we do?"** Asked Steve

**_"We could give the pill to him and send him back like_ that." **Suggested Hawkeye. Clearly aware that it was not the best option.

Tom contained his smile that time. Back on Asgard they would figure out who he was. But he would really not leave Loki alone on his planet. "Good luck finding the pill!" He said trying to wind them up. If he could get the pill near enough to him he might be able to fake taking it, get them to release him by pretending to fall unconscious. Or maybe grab it and make for Loki. This only served to have him turned round to face them, Clint still holding him tightly with the gun at the side of his head.

_"Where's the pill" _Said Natasha. Tom just put on his best 'Loki face' and grinned.

Natasha slapped him. _"I said where's the pill!"_

"As a midguardian might say, Je ne sais pas" Replied Tom stealing a glance at Loki who looked understandably confused.

Steve groaned and turned to Loki. **"What does he mean."**

"I think I lost the pill in the struggle. It could be anywhere in here, if it wasn't crushed." Hold on was that a detectable note of hope in his voice? Tom turned his head slightly to see if anyone else had heard it. Natasha was giving Loki an odd look, the she turned to Tom and he pleaded with his eyes to say what he knew would make no difference if said out loud. Confusion crossed her face. Tom could guess what she was thinking, why was he acting like Loki if he was Tom. That is if she dared believe that Tom was Tom.

* * *

Now she didn't know what to think. Loki wait Tom umm... the guy in Loki's body, supposedly Tom had acted a little out of character if that was the right term. And Tom, Loki...The Human Guy had looked at her pleading at her. But this didn't make sense. If Loki was Loki and Tom was Tom then why was Tom acting like Loki. She shook her head a little trying to unscramble the thoughts inside her head.

That meant the mind transfer had worked but why hadn't he told them. She stole another glance at Tom and saw the way he was trying to crane his head away from the gun, okay she could guess why he wasn't speaking right now. But that still didn't explain the Loki acting. She turned to the others deciding on a course of action.

_"Ok. Well if it is in this mess then we need to find it. So go on start looking"_ The captain being the captain leapt straight to it already crawling around looking for the pill. Loki? gave her a withering glance that lasted less than a second before joining in in Tom's character. Hmmm her suspicions were getting confirmed more and more by the second. She turned to Hawkeye,_ "You to!"_

_**"Um** **Loki?"**_ He questioned

_"I'll take care of him"_ She said taking the gun and taking hold of Tom? and pulling him further away from the others. She waited until Clint had started searching as well and everyone was clearly focused before she spoke.

_"Tom I'm going to do something potentially stupid right now. So if you are Tom don't shoot me for God's sake" _ She whispered in his ear and slowly brought the gun away from his face and placed it in his hand. Then she tensed waiting for his response.

"What are you doing?" He whispered back clearly confused.

_"Well that answers that question. If you were Loki you would have shot me already. Or taken me hostage.."_

"Yes well, I did want to tell you but there was a gun pressed to the side of my head" He muttered back supressing a grin.

He went to turn to face her put she shoved him back facing forwards. _"Don't do that idiot what if they see and think yoru gonna shoot me. What do you think they will do then"_

Tom drew in a shuddery breath. He didn't need an answer to that. "So what are you going to do. Tell them?"

_"Some how I don't think that will work."_

"Why not"

_"One I've been standing separately with you for at least five minutes. Two your supposedly a skilled magician, so brainwash. And three Steve may have just noticed that you are holding the gun.."  
_

"What" He hissed turning to see Steve starting to cry out and moving towards them. "Shi...Trust me" He hissed in Natasha's ear before swinging the gun up and pressing it to the side of her head whilst forcing her in front of him.

"Gentlemen." He said falling into the character of Loki, "It seems that you have a problem and I a means of freedom." He paused and couldn't resist adding..."Kneel"


	14. Chapter 14

Tom could practically feel Natasha rolling her eyes next to him and gave her a little jerk, bringing her closer to him. He pressed the gun harder into her head forcing her to tilt it slightly. "I said Kneel!"

After a slight nod from Natasha they all kneeled except Loki. "Dare you stand in my presence you mewling quim" Tom hissed.

_"No one speaks to the son of odin like that!"_ replied Loki before realising what he had done. Everyone turned to look at him. Bingo, just what Tom had been hoping for.

**"What did you say"** Asked Hawkeye slowly standing, Steve followed suit "_**Did he just say Son of Odin?"**_

_"No I" _stuttered Loki, backing off. Tom turned the gun towards Loki and let Natasha go. "Game up Loki" he grinned, and couldn't help holding on to that Loki voice a little longer.

"Did anyone get the pill" He said gaze and gun fixed on Loki.

**"I just got it when I saw you with the gun" **Said Steve.

"Time to take your medicine Loki" with that Loki ran for the door only to have it slammed in his face and he toppled backwards. Tony had just burst through the door having landed the helicopter nearby. Tony looked from Loki collapsed on the floor, to Steve holding to pill, to Tom aiming the gun at the fallen god.

** "Oh_ look reindeer__ games"_** He said quickly grasping the situation. Tom was glad he didn't have to go through that one again. Tony strode over to him and hoisted the God to his feet only to have a shard of glass pressed to his neck, **_"Really,__ Again."_**he sighed, almost sounding bored, until the shard of glass pressed a little more firmly into his neck forcing him to lift his head up.

_"Midguardians it seems you have a problem and I a means of escape"_ He said grinning as he mimicked Tom._"If you wouldn't mind"_ He said nodding towards Tom's gun. He put it down on the floor and stepped over it,

"Really, not going to try and kill me this time" Said Tom, moving level with Steve and taking the pill into his hand, unseen by Loki.

_"Oh yes, but first, remove the tracking device."_ Tom looked caught out he hadn't been expecting that.

"I don't know what your talking about"  
_"Do not lie to the God of Mischief idiot"_

Tom sighed and took the tracking spot out of his pocket and tossed it onto the floor.

_"Good, now when I say you will come to me and I will release this...man of iron" _he chuckled, clearly finding amusement in Tony's lack of armour.

"Going for a trip are we" Tom sighed, taking another step forward making sure to keep the pill hidden in his clenched fist.

**"Why should he go with you"** Shouted Hawkeye drawing Loki's eyes away from Tom. Quickly Tom flashed Tony a sight of the pill in his hand. Tony made eye contact with Tom to confirm he had seen it.

"I'll go with him" Tom said now standing a step away from Loki, Loki reached out his hand. "But first, he nodded to Tom and leapt at Loki knocking the God to the floor as Tony joined him helping to restrain him. Tom held the pill against Loki's lips trying to force it inside as the God struggled.

He saw a glint in the Gods eye and suddenly both him and Tony jerked back their hands blistered and burnt. It was as if Loki had suddenly become conductive. He was boiling hot. Loki started cackling.

Tom had to think fast. Was there any spell that he knew that could counter that one. Hell, he didn't even know if he would be able to perform magic in this body. He decided that anything was worth a try as Loki was starting to get up again, wisps of flames curling around his body. The only thing he could think of was when Loki has used ice. But that was Loki not him, he wasn't of Jotunhiem. Still...he thought of the world for ice and grabbed Loki who was now standing upright.

To his amazement he was getting burnt but Loki wasn't getting covered in ice either, so a weakened version of the spell? Loki looked shocked to and tried to pull away but Tom had a strong grip. Loki opened his mouth, no doubt to utter another spell and with the Tom forced the pill in his mouth and clamped his hand around Loki's mouth, trying to force him to swallow. Which Loki was having none of, he tried to pull away again but found himself being held by Steve. Panic briefly flared in his eyes as he sought a way out. Finding none he ceased struggling and stood still refusing to swallow the pill.

This continued for some time before Tony chipped in with, _**"Well are you gonna make him swallow it or not."**_

Tom looked conflicted, "I don't suppose there's any chance you will just" He stopped hearing Loki sort of cackling "Fine then" He said and used the hand not covering Loki's mouth to clamp his nose shut. Loki took on a panicked edge and started struggling again. He couldn't breath and an almost automatic response from that was to try to swallow. Steve held him firm though and Loki eventually swallowed. Steve and Tom released him almost simultaneously and Loki dropped to the floor gasping for breath. He was clearly weakened the pill already taking effect as he lay hardly moving on the floor.

**"Why isn't Odin taking him"** Said Natasha voicing there thoughts.

_"Ha your little plan backfired" _Wheezed Loki from the floor.

Tom gave him a withering look and started racking his brain, what had he missed. Then it came to him.

"When Thor and Loki have moved before they were transported from outside" he said.

**"The quickest way outside"** said Hawkeye gesturing to the shattered window.

_"Don't you dare" _Hissed Loki

**"Don't worry, if Odin wants you that much he'll catch you" **retorted Hawkeye, grabbing Loki under the shoulders, **"Come on Steve he ain't light" ** The captain hesitated but joined Hawkeye and together they hoisted him towards the shattered window.

_"I am a God, and I will not be..." _Loki cut of as he was thrown out of the window. A flash of what looked like lightning shot from the sky and with a crash both it and Loki were gone.

_**"Puny**_** god"** chuckled Tony before grasping his head. Tom turned to see the others doing the same. "What the?" And with that they all collapsed. "Guys" shouted Tom running and trying to wake each of them in turn. To no response.

* * *

Meanwhile on Asgard...

Loki appeared before Odin, Thor and the Avengers, who were currently lying on the floor in a glass cell. He looked around unimpressed. "Not so easy to escape from" He muttered under his breath. **"Loki, for your actions today you will be held at a trial, and your fate decided."** Said Odin, before turning to leave.

"_Father"_ Cut in Thor "_What of the mortals."_

**"They will recover momentarily. And will actually be the avengers again."**

* * *

A few minutes later on Tom's earth...

Tom was greeted by a chorus of moaning. His eyes lit up. "Natasha, Steve, Clint, Tony are you alright."

"_What the hell has been going on Tom." _Groaned Scarlett.  
"_**You have got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."**_Moaned Robert.

**"I can't believe Asgard exists"** Chipped in Chris.

Oh no, thought Tom; these weren't the avengers they were the actors. He looked at the mess around him and saw Tony wince. No doubt from the bruises he'd obtained rom Loki. They were right he did have a LOT of explaining to do.


	15. Epilouge

A few weeks later...

Tom had had a frustrating day on set. They had been re-filming the scene were Loki fought with and stabbed Thor. Understandably Chris had been a little nervous but he had explained to him multiple times that had been Loki not him. Yes well wasn't that a sane explanation. Things had gone down hill from there, To start with his armour had gotten broken and had to be repaired (which had taken at hours), the director seemed to have decided that today was a good day to have a screaming match with everyone and to top things off Robert hadn't turned up on set again. At first people got a little worried getting a sense of de ja vu but he turned up around three...extremely drunk. They had called a stop to filming there.

Sighing he stormed towards his trailer determined to get this dammed outfit off. How Loki wore this thing all the time baffled him, it was ridiculously hot and chaffed. Everywhere! When he reached the trailer he saw Robert waiting for him there, **"Hey there little Loki, wanna come get a drink with.."**

"Just Shut Up and Go Away" said Tom fed up with him.

**"I should shut up and go away"** said Robert looking a little dazed. He then stumbled away as if he was sleep walking.

What on earth, thought Tom. He turned to his trailer and shoved on the door to find it locked. He must have left the keys in makeup. Could this day get any worse. Kicking the door in frustration he turned to leave when he saw it swing open. Ok...that was weird.

Closing the door behind him he sighed. He moved to turn on the air conditioner and found that it blew out warm air. Really! He hit his hand against the edge hissing in frustration and then just like that it blew out warm air. Well that was almost like...magic. Tom jolted away from the air conditioner. No it couldn't be. He was just delusional from the heat.

Still it wouldn't hurt to try? He picked up a piece of paper and thought back to one of the earliest spells he'd used in Loki's body. With a crackle the paper caught fire. Tom dropped it in surprise and quickly stamped it out. He looked around as if checking whether anyone had seen. The he grabbed his bottle of water and thought of ice, instantly the water inside froze. He gasped. This was one secret he was definitely keeping to himself.

* * *

So ever thought that Tom just enchanted you? It was as if you were say under a spell?

Well maybe you were...

* * *

Finish.

I hoped you liked it and I would love some comments!


End file.
